


Found You

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Reincarnation AU, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, prompt 14: ancient cave, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was something different about this cave, something so familiar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

** Found You **

**If there’s one thing I love about winter break, is that I can sleep in all day, but then messes me up because I’ll go to bed late but wake up early.**

**I might be borderline insomniac, but onto other things!**

**We have 4 more months until Civil War comes out, and I am still not ready for the heartbreak that is to be ensured. I’m not ready for all these feels and you bet your ass that I will bring tissues with me as I cry a mother fucking river in the theaters!**

**Summary:** _there was something different about this cave, something so familiar_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**I decided to do some Romanogers reincarnation AU for this one, so hope you all enjoy!**

**ENJOY!!!**

_Prompt 14: The ancient cave_

A small laughed escaped her plump lips as her beau told her the most ridiculous stories she had ever heard. Him slaying a bearded fox, saving a baby seal bear, and even riding the most famous Pegasus. Though no matter how many bullshitted stories he told her, he never failed to put a smile on her face.

_Natalia Romanov was irrevocably in love with Stefan Rogers_

He was a young military captain, the age of 23, who served in Great Britain, a war had broken out between Russia and Germany, but Britain was quick to help Russia. It was during a battle, that Captain Rogers was injured and brought to a hospital out in Russia. While a 19-year-old Natalia was assisting her father, Doctor Ivan Romanov, in his hospital. It was then when she had met the young Irish captain and the two were inseparable. Once Stefan was discharged from the hospital and was given two weeks of rest, he had spent his time getting to know Natalia.

How she wanted to be a ballerina once she got into college. He smiled knowing that she would make a wonderful dancer. Natalia blushed as she showed him a small dance she learned as a young girl. Stefan couldn’t help but be entranced and even more in love with her. It was then that the two had fallen in love with each other. Though being a captain and a genius tactician, Stefan had to go back to the army, but promised his love that he would write to her every day. Natalia’s heart fluttered when she received a letter from her captain.

While his services kept them apart, the letters they wrote to each other made the distance much smaller. He smiled as she gave him pictures of her dance audition for a well-known university for young artists all alike. Though he grinned like an idiot when she sent him a letter saying that she got in and on full scholarship as well.

Though the two had missed each other dearly and yearned for one another. It wasn’t until two years that the two would meet up once again. During Christmas Eve, a knock was heard at the small mansion of the Romanov household. One of the maids opened the door as was surprised, another maid quickly searched for Natalia alerting her who was here. Quickly running, she stopped at the stairs, her eyes brimming with tears.

Standing at her door was her captain.

“Stefan!” As if she was flying down the stairs, the two young lovers ran to each other.

The young captain held her up, spun her around and gave her the most passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, he gently placed his forehead against hers, “I missed you my ballerina.”

“I missed you two my captain.”

Ivan couldn’t help but grin at how happy his daughter was now that Stefan was home. He had suggested that the young man stay with him for the holidays instead of staying at a hotel. The big doctor left no room for argument, so Stefan agreed to stay. Dinner was a nice warmly family affair, Natalia and Stefan exchanged stories, completely forgetting about their two year separation. The next day, on a beautiful Christmas day, Stefan had taken Natalia out for horseback riding. She was curious on where they were going, they stopped as they reached a cave. Helping her down her horse and grabbing some supplies from his, Stefan led his lover into the cave.

“I found this cave when I went for an early stroll,” she gasped at how beautiful it was.

The gems in the cave glowing, giving it a majestic and mystical look and feel. Walking further, she noticed that there was a small and beautiful waterfall with streams of the sun shining down on it.

He looked at her and smiled, “Beautiful, is it not?”

“It’s beautiful Stefan,” she giggled, “like our on secret place.”

He laughed in agreement, “Aye, that’s what it’ll be, our secret place.”

They ate breakfast and then made love for the first time in the water. The ethereal glow of the gems alongside they gentle sunlight, gave Natalia the look of a goddess in his eyes. Once they finished sealing the bond of their relationship, Natalia took a nap on the blanket that Stefan had brought. Smiling down at her adoring, he took out a small sketchbook and began to draw. He drew her as the goddess he saw her as, pouring so much of his love in his drawing and smiled as it was done. Putting the book away, he laid down beside her, wrapped his arms around his waist and drifted off into sleep. It was midafternoon when the two woke up from their nap. Quickly changing, they headed off back to her mansion, Ivan couldn’t help but smile at the glow both lovers were giving off as they entered. There was a small Christmas party with some of Ivan’s collogues and Natalia’s friends she made at college.

While Stefan and Natalia were chattering with some of her friends, sneakily Mikel, a friend of Natalia, was holding a mistletoe above the young couple’s heads. Both blushing, but before Natalia could kiss her captain, Stefan got up from the couch and looked at her.

“Natalia, ever since the moment we met at the hospital, I felt we had a special connection. I felt like I found a part of myself with you. You make me feel complete, the two years we were separated only made me yearn for you even more. Natalia Emilia Romanov, would you make me the happiest man on Earth,” Natalia and everyone else around the gasp as he got down on one knee, “would you do the honor of marrying me?”

Tears were forming in the red head’s eyes, “Yes,” she choked out, “yes, I’ll marry you.”

Getting up, Stefan brought her into a loving kiss, breaking apart he placed the ring on her finger. Once the party was over and everyone said their congratulations, Stefan and Natalia retired into her room and were getting ready for sleep. The next day one of the commanding officer in Stefan’s army arrived, alerting him that the young captain was needed back at Great Britain for an upcoming war.

Natalia hearing the news, quickly ran to their room and began to cry. Stefan thanked the officer and headed to their room. His heart was breaking as he watched his fiancé crying, walking towards her and sitting beside the crying red head, Stefan wrapped his arms around her and began to comfort her.

“My love, I don’t want to be away from you either. But you know that I must do my job as a captain.”

Wiping away her tears, Natalia looked up at her captain. “I know, but we had just gotten engaged. I don’t want to lose you.”

Gently, he cupped her face, “My Natalia, my love, my ballerina, you won’t lose me. This war will only take three years, tops. I promise you that I will come back to you.”

“Promise?”

Stefan nodded, “I promise, we’ll get married once I come back in the spring. With all the flowers being in full bloom, I promise you my ballerina.”

They made love all day before he had to leave. The next day, Natalia woke up to an empty and cold bed, she began to cry knowing that her captain had left. She wrote letters to him every day like they done before, but then the letters from him were becoming less and less frequent. Natalia had prayed that her Stefan was safe, but sometimes heaven cannot always answer prayers. A year and a half later, a knock was heard on the door. Ivan took long strides and answered the door, Natalia had heard the door being opened and looked as her father was talking to a messenger. Emerald eyes watched as Ivan took a package from the messenger and bid him goodbye.

The moment Ivan turned around, Natalia was standing behind him.

“Father?”

She could see the sadness in his eyes, “My dear Natalia, I’m so sorry.”

A painful sob escaped her throat as she fell onto the floor and started crying. Ivan knelt beside his daughter and rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Carefully, he carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed as she passed out from shock and crying. Ivan also placed the package on her bedside and left the room. The young woman woke up, sitting up, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep warm. She felt the cold emptiness filling her soul as she found out her captain had been killed in action. Captain Stefan had died as he was trying to rescue a mother and her young son, they were one of the volunteers that housed soldiers, the two had gotten caught in the crossfire and that’s when the captain saw them. He took the risk of getting them out of the terrible situation, while the mother and son duo were safe, the same couldn’t be said for Stefan.

Looking to her right, she noticed the package that was given to her father from the messenger. Lifting it up, she untied the strings and noticed that it was a box, opening it, she noticed it was some of his letters that she never received. Guessing that a blockade must have prevented from any mail being delivered. What she noticed the most was a beautiful red rose attached to a white envelope. Taking it out of the box, she smelt the rose and its scent calming her, she proceeded to open the envelope and read the letter.

_My dearest Natalia,_

_I don’t know when this letter will get to you, but I hope not too late. My dear Natalia, I miss you every day, there are times when I cannot stop thinking about you. There are times when I find myself humming that Russian lullaby you sang to me when we first met at the hospital room. How beautiful you looked, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven the moment I laid eyes upon you. You make me the happiest man alive and I cannot wait to come home and marry you. Sometimes I have days that I dream about our children, a son with your fiery red hair and my eyes, and a daughter that will have your beauty and eyes and my blonde hair. They’ll be the most beautiful children on Earth, won’t you agree? I wish I could be home and watch you dance across the stage as if you were flying. Your letters make me feel like I’m with you and talking to you._

_Though if somehow this letter does get to you and I am killed, I am terribly sorry for breaking my promise to you. But I want you to know that I will always be with you my love. I will always be in your heart. Remember our mantra? Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

_I will always love you my Natalia, my love, my ballerina._

_From your captain,_

_Stefan Rogers_

Natalia let out another cry as she finished reading the letter. The next day, a maid had gone up to check up on Natalia, the maid noticed that the young mistress wasn’t answering the door, curious she opened it and saw the young woman on the bed. The maid began to shake Natalia trying to wake her up, but it wasn’t until a sharp intake of breathe that she noticed that her mistress was cold and wasn’t breathing. Quickly she called for Ivan, the doctor ran into his daughter room and check her pulse, but no heartbeat was heard. Ivan began to cry, knowing that his daughter had died from a broken heart.

_Time skip_

_Present time_

_2015_

Natasha let out a string of Russian curses as Steve had gone off. The rest of the Avengers were back at the quinjet as they were resting from the mission. For some reason when the super soldier stepped outside, he decided to take a stroll, and that was a couple of hours ago. Clint had volunteered for Natasha to go look for their captain, which earned him a glare from Black Widow. Tracking him down, Natasha found herself in front of a cave, for some reason she had a strange sense of déjà vu, like she’d been here before. Shaking her head, the spy entered the cave and called out for Steve.

“Cap, you in here?”

“Yeah,” following his voice, she spotted the blond sitting on a rock and sketching in front of a beautiful waterfall.

“You’ve been gone for quite some time.” She stood next to him.

Looking up, he gave her his boyish grin, “Sorry about that, but for some reason I felt some sort of pull. Like I was meant to enter this cave.” He went back to sketching, shaking his head he started to laugh. “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

Natasha raised a brow, “Like being reborn?” Steve nodded. “Not in particular, why?”

“I don’t know, do you think it was some sort of coincidence that you and I were drawn to this cave? Or maybe that in our past lives, we were lovers and this cave was a secret getaway.”

“Now you’re making nonsense.” Natasha began to get some visions in her mind, two young people who looked like her and Steve but wearing completely different clothes. Visions of their look alike, laughing, holding hands, kissing, smiling at one another, and making love. She shook her head trying to get rid of these visions, but the moment she looked at Steve, she began to see his look alike.

_Stefan_

“Tasha?” Snapping out of her gaze, she looked into Steve’s worried eyes, “are you alright?”

She gave him a small smile, “Yeah I’m fine,” she held her hand out, “let’s get back to the others.”

Steve smiled and took her hand as he got up. The two began to walk out of the cave, not bothering to let go, daringly, Natasha placed her head against his chest. Steve smiled and wrapped his right arm around his waist.

“So what’d you draw?”

The super soldier laughed, “Why don’t you look.”

Handing her the sketchbook to the page where he recently drew, her eyes widened at the picture. It was one of the images she saw in her head.

It was Steve proposing to her

No

_Stefan proposing to Natalia_

“You know that ancient cave is something else.” Steve chuckled, “giving us these weird images in our head.”

Natasha looked at him and then back at the sketch, a small smile graced upon her lips. “Yeah, that’s some cave.”

Maybe perhaps in this lifetime they would get the marriage their previous lives didn’t get. But for now, Steve still had to work on asking if Natasha wanted to get a cup of coffee with him.

** END **

**I love reincarnation fics, I’m a big ass sucker for them, haha!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
